


Fever

by DameRuth



Series: Bliss [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Rose is ill and needs help.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.29.]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Bliss [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078
Kudos: 22





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Support Stacie auction](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) double-drabbles for RobinC/lindenharp, who asked for, "Bliss!verse OT3. Delirium,"
> 
> * * *

Rose is burning. She struggles, but can’t find the shade. Even the light of her own mind is too much, a terrible desert blaze, and she cries out. 

Hands touch her, seeking to help, but they’re hot and she flinches away into a mercifully cool embrace. Half-crying, not the least because she can’t understand what’s happening, she cuddles close.

( _Hush,_ ) a voice whispers. With that thought comes chill rain on a fresh breeze. Instead of blowing past, the air currents wrap around her, caressing.

Then the air tastes of sea salt and there’s a wash of cool water running through her; together the two elemental forces are enough to ease the awful heat and bring peace.

She awakes, fever broken, in the Doctor’s arms, the sheets of their bed twisted and damp from her delirious thrashing. Jack is pressed against the Doctor’s far side, both asleep. She remembers how she pulled away from Jack, and covers his hand, resting on the Doctor’s waist, with hers.

The contact wakes both men, and three minds touch in sleepy empathy. Rose’s apology to Jack is given, accepted and brushed aside in a half-second. With a mutual sigh, they fall back asleep, balance restored.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31567>


End file.
